


Let's Just Chat

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar (orphan_account)



Category: Subway Surfers
Genre: M/M, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: Sequel to Imperfect Unprofessional





	Let's Just Chat

"How long you been watching me? Because that's mega creepy, dude" Jake said conversationally as he flipped his skateboard around at the top of the ramp, spinning and rolling right back down before jumping off it. "And is it just me that's being watched, or...?"

Frank shook his head.

"Not just me, then. Everyone i know?"

A nod this time. The masked man hadn't said a single word since Jake had decided to initiate a chat with his kinda-sorta-stalker, and it was becoming unnerving. Moreso than it already was.

He debated if he should show off with some kind of fancy maneuver, before realizing Frank had probably already seen them all, and simply opted to go around in a zig-zag motion whilst he spoke. "Do you ever take off that weird mask? I get it's probably so people don't know your indentity though, yeah? So you probably can't?"

No response.

Jake huffed out a sigh. "Dude. How about... Look, you wanna have a go on my board?"

There was a visible jerk-reaction to that, and Jake knew that if he could see the other man's face it would be plastered with surprise. "What? That's not that weird to ask. And besides, if you ain't gonna talk with me you might as well engage some other way" he held his skateboard out like a peace offering.

There was an awkward pause before the masked man accepted, placing the board back down on the floor slowly, and putting his right foot on it. He placed his suitcase on the floor.

Jake suddenly realized something. "Wait wait wait, do you even know how to skate? Like have i made this even weirder for you?"

Frank nodded.

"Wait, which question is that a yes to-?"

And then Frank was just off. It felt like he was getting a little sick of the brunette's questions. Jake watched with open thrill as the other man zipped about, at a clearly inhuman speed. Still, the brunette wasn't gonna question it. It was too entertaining.

When he was finally given his board back, he noticed the wheels were... Charred?

"Damn. That was awesome. Are you even human?"

All he got in response was a shrug.

After a little thought, Jake's eyes widened at a realization. "Woah, wait, why do you even know how to skate? Do you even have time to practice that inbetween all of your... Stalking?" he shuddered.

Frank tilted his head as if pondering the question before making strange movements with his hands. It took Jake almost too long to realize it was sign language.

_'I don't see how it is a strange ability for me to know.'_

"Shit, I'm glad i practiced sign language when i was like 15. That sure paid off" the 18 year old grinned, before responding. "It's not the weirdest thing ever. Just not what i woulda expected"

_'You should learn not to assume things so easily.'_

"Meh. It gets things done quicker. For example, i can sus out pretty easily if someone's an utter dickwad and distance myself from them. That's saved me a lot of time and energy dealing with people i don't wanna. And my friends are pretty sharp about that kinda stuff too!"

_'The girl. Tricky. She's your friend?'_

Confusion mapped out across the brunettes face.

_'I was under the impression you two were... Closer.'_

"Ha! No way, man! I'm gay as hell! No offence to her of course, she's a cool chick. But I'm not into her that kinda way." he smiled, amused. "Didn't realize it came across like that. Anyway, wanna go on the skateboards again? Bet i can go faster than you!"

_'You will choke on those words.'_


End file.
